1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for replacing discharge valves in air compressors and the like. and in particular to an assembly which greatly facilitates the replacement of the valve in certain Ingersall Rand compressors.
2. The Prior Art
Discharge valves in air compressors and the like are generally of a fairly standard configuration involving a known cylindrical head assembly with springs and feathers (flat spring steel strips) holding head plate members in spaced functional relationship. Usually the head assembly includes a groove, ridge or the like on the free end thereof in which a gasket is seated to effect sealing between the discharge valve and the block of the compressor. An example of this type of valve can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,094. Heretofore, it has been the standard practice to position the discharge valve in the top or larger end of a valve cone and to insert this assembly valve first into a bore in the block. The assembly is temporarily secured in place in the bore by insertion of a retaining clip spanning the bore and engaging the base of the cone. A valve cover is bolted in place on the compressor block and a set screw carried by the cover is tightened against the cone to properly seat the valve. The insertion of the clip is a rather awkward operation and requires substantial experience in order to be able to make the replacement in, on the average, twenty minutes per discharge valve. Frequently, this operation has required the less experienced mechanic to seek the aid of a more experienced mechanic for guidance and/or assistance. Actual assistance is often difficult since the space available within the bore in which to maneuver makes it very difficult for a second person to get his hands to the necessary locations.